smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge!
Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Plot: After a battle with YouTube Mario had the Worst day of his entire life when his family got their house destroyed for denying the house payment later he realized that it was all a lie because he had a web show life after all these years then he started to rebel against his town and has no choice but to kill every last baddie there is, In this 3 part series finale, The sensation of stupidity is over. Release date: June 14-17 2022 (4 Day series finale) Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqcDaYRZVUGavkd-VpkXIYBbZQRfYqCw3 Find the characters here Mario Chef Peepee Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Bowser Junior Joseph Cody Nutkiss Black Yoshi Shrek Brooklyn T. Guy Woody Toad Jackie Chu Goodman Tony the Tiger Mama Luigi Craig the Devil Charleyyy Candy Candy’s Dad doofy The Dragon Patrick Coleman Emily Coleman Felipe D-Money atso Tyrone Calvin Judy Nutkiss Screwball Hansel Mr. Wilfred Loan Dolphin Bully Bill Chef Poo Poo Chris the Cucumber Principal Steinbeck Margaret Delilah David Winkle D-Money (Boxer) Katy Feebee Gumbo Thomas The Rat The Crocodile Chef Pee Pee's Pirate Father King Strongbottom Stacy Strongbottom Chef Pee Pee's Sister Sonic the Hedgehog The Cat in the Hat Nancy François Jacques Pierre François Easter Bunny Genie Does Bad Things Guy Joseph's Mom Luigi Paul the Lonely Goomba Tanner Cecilia Peach Mr. Pig Ken Kirby Donkey Kong Diddy kong Tom Brady Ray cheesy Mine seagull The mighty eagle Tyreese Red (Big Red) Chuck (Speedy) Bomb (Taliban) The Blues / Jay Jake And Jim (Blue) Matilda (Tony) Hal (Chad) Bubbles (Poof) King pig Ray the pig Greg the pig Helmet pig The alien The alien’s wife Animatronic Pig Chica Foxy Freddy Fazbear Hop Hop Bunny Ash Ketchum Baymax Candy’s father Graig the devil Daisy Dewey Donedidit Dr. Fredrick Finkleshitz Dry Bowser Elmo Ghost shrimpo Hello kitty Hogan paul Bubbles Iggy Jackie Twu Jason Vorhees Jeff the killer Laqeqeqeaqealefanda Luma Mickey Mouse Mojo jojo Pacman Pikachu Popeye Noquiero the Taco Bell Chihuahua Wario Waluigi Yoda Pixie goblin Zelda Blue M&Ms Officer Samara Morgan Exclusives 7 grand dad Batman (Bruce Wayne) Superman (Clark Kent) Aquaman (Arthur curry) Wonder Woman (Diana prince) Vixen (Mari jiwe McCabe) Plastic man (Patrick “eel” O’Brien) Blue beetle (Jaime Reyes) Starfire (koriand’r) Nightwing (Dick grayson) Red Robin (Tim Drake) Huntress (Helena Bertinelli Wayne) The Creeper (Jack Ryder) Deadman (Boston Brand) The Hormone Monster The Shame Wizard Ghost rider (Johnny blaze) Maina (Andi Benton) Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Real Link Real Zelda Real Pac-Man Real Baymax Real Pikachu Real Ash Ketchum Elsa Frankenteen Phantasma Sibella Winnie the werewolf Tanis Marco Diaz Witchblade (Masane Amaha) Jesus Christ Santa Claus Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) TTG Raven / Lady Legasus / Mega Legasus Trigon Bendy Alice angel Badman The Batman who laughs Bowsette Booette Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Sandman (Flint Marko) Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) Hammerhead (Joseph Lorenzini) Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Shocker (Montana) Venom (Eddie Brock) Molten Man (Mark Allan) Tombstone (L. Thomson Lincoln) Green Goblin (Norman Obsorn) Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) Mysterio (Quentin Beck) Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) The lizard (Curt Conners) Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) Ox (Raymond Bloch) Calypso kingpin (Wilson Fisk) Pennywise Ashley Giffany Turbo (Wreck it Ralph CLU Master Control Program (Those two are from tron) Lewis (Mystery skulls animated) Lord Vortech Character designs https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Batman-Earth-27-commission-570022792 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Superman-Earth-27-commission-592606318 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Diana-of-Themyscira-Earth-27-commission-637057767 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Aquaman-Earth-27-commission-607159671 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Vixen-Earth-27-commission-609735267 https://www.deviantart.com/trmartin0919/art/The-Creeper-Redesign-522607641 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Deadman-Earth-27-commission-652097444 https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Huntress-commission-575556340 Most of the commissions of my version of the justice league are made by Phil-cho and for the creeper redesign it’s made by Trmartin0919 Blue Beetle https://www.deviantart.com/dou-hong/art/Blue-Beetle-Animated-with-Jaime-Reyes-269308987 Starfire Injustice 2 Red Robin Young Justice Plastic Man 2006 Animated short Ghost rider https://www.deviantart.com/hewytoonmore/art/Marvel-Ghost-Rider-553712689 Pennywise Mixed with 1990 and 2017 IT original and reboot Alice angel Bendy and the ink machine TTG Raven / Lady Legasus / Mega Legasus Teen Titans Go Ghoul School Girls Ghouloween by sb99 Trigon https://www.deviantart.com/phil-cho/art/Trigon-Earth-27-commission-759714708 Bowsette and booette https://www.deviantart.com/siansaar/art/Bowsette-and-Booette-with-Crown-766139116 Real Pac-man Pac man and the ghostly adventures Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture, Mysterio, Electro, Shocker, Sandman, Venom, Chameleon, Kraven The Hunter, The lizard, Hammerhead, Ox, Molten man, Hydro man, kingpin, silverman, silver sable, tinkerer and Tombstone Kingpin: https://www.deviantart.com/spiedyfan/art/Kingpin-528332233 Hydro man: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spectacular_hydro_man_by_bobombdom-d7qb3jl.jpg Chameleon: https://www.deviantart.com/spiedyfan/art/Chameleon-191786675 The spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Witchblade 2006 Anime Lord Vortech (LEGO dimensions) https://www.deviantart.com/selom13/art/Lord-Vortech-541238623 Giffany 1: https://www.deviantart.com/sithvampiremaster27/art/Toons-a-la-DiCicco-607198717 2: https://www.deviantart.com/devanshe/art/Giffany-516292131 3: Gravity falls CLU and Master control system Tron: uprising Turbo Wreck it Ralph (2D Version) Lewis Mystery Skulls animated The Batman who laughs https://www.deviantart.com/sithvampiremaster27/art/31-Faces-of-Darkness-01-766391953 GwenPool Marvel rising secret warriors Jesus Christ Mokey’s Show by Sr pelo Marco Diaz Star vs the forces of evil Real baymax Big hero 6 the series Agent venom Ultimate Spider-Man Maina Marvel rising secret warriors Real Ash and pikachu Pokemon anime Ashley Wario Ware Mario’s True form The super Mario bros. Super show 7 grand dad The flintstones The shame wizard and the hormone monster Big mouth Real link and Zelda Zelda CDI Popeye The popeye Cartoons Posters 1: New Year’s Eve Shows Mario’s eye twitching with a party hat on Texts say Enjoy this new season While you still can The final season Premieres tomorrow 2: Last Call Shows a glass of kool-aid with the container in the background looking all messy Text says Last call YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge Summer 3: One Last episode Shows a broken dvd of charleyyy and friends Text says One last episode YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge Summer 4: True end Shows Mario’s family photo with Mario’s head inked Text says True end YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge Summer 5: End of playtime Shows Thomas leaving junior Text says End of playtime YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge Summer 6: Immortality Shows Mama Luigi’s hand raising from his grave Text says Immortality YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge Summer 7: Mario Shows Mario with guns in his hand Text says This time it’s war YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 part 2: June 15 part 3: June 16 8: Jeffy Shows jeffy looking afraid with weapons pointed at him Text says Play hop hop again and you’re dead YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 9: Shrek Shows Shrek frightened at his cheesecake box empty Text says Take one last bite YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 10: Toad Shows toad frowning Text says This will hurt YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 11: Rosalina Shows Rosalina crying Text says The stars are leaving YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video But you don’t have to cry you don’t need premium to watch it Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 12: The Ghoul School Girls Shows The Ghoul School Girls in a painting Text says Packing up for good YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 13: The Justice League Shows the justice league in their symbols: Batman Superman Wonder Woman Aquaman Vixen Plastic man Blue beetle Starfire Nightwing Red Robin Huntress The Creeper And Deadman Text says End to all bad things YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 14: Giffany Shows Giffany emerging from a smartphone with electricity sparking Text says End of a hurt locker YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 15: Pennywise Shows Pennywise holding a red balloon and behind him is a shadow of his true form Text says The shape of things to come YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 16: Witchblade Similar to the venom movie poster but shows Masane Amaha on the right and her witchblade form on the left Text says Goodbyes are a witch YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 17: The hormone monster Similar to the John wick poster but it Shows the hormone monster with the gun Text says It’s been a pleasure YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 18: Ghost Rider Shows ghost rider on his motorcycle Text says Rest in guilt YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 19: Final poster Shows the protagonists on the left and the antagonists on the right so it’s like Captain America civil war Text says The internet’s greatest mistake comes to an end YouTube original movie Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Featuring music by: Mystery Skulls Xzibit Bobby V. Imagine Dragons Owl city Skrillex and more Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 20: DVD release Shows Mario holding witchblade by her buttocks and legs while she has her hand by Mario’s cheek and her finger on his chin Text says #Psycholove The Other Text says They saved the best for last Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video Watch now on YouTube On Blu-ray and dvd November 21 Soundtrack Available Now The Music Album Release Date: May 24th 2022 Cover: A duality cover with Mario on the left holding a gun and witchblade on the right smiling 1: SML Rap remastered Destorm, Lil’ shredda, Miku Hatsune, Lloyd banks and The SML Cast Black Yoshi: What up niggas this Black Yoshi and destorm back at it we goin be kicking it off with the supermariologan rap remastered with hatsune miku Lil shredda Justin Timberlake Lloyd banks And J-Fee! let’s kick it! Destorm: SML save Princess Rosalina SML save Princess Rosalina, With a little help from Mario and jeffy We’re gonna step on Cody Call up Toad Burn the flags and steal the gold If you want YouTube and Nintendo, Then that's the SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) Lil Shredda: SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) J-Fee: Can't Stop There!! Can't Stop There!! Uh uh uh That shit straight hot!! You know the DaddyLogan show, the place where all the gamers got to go!! Where the Black Yoshi gets the cash and guns, (GUNS) Black Yoshi: So don't fuck with me, Fuck the police!!! Playing Call Of Duty, and its making you Shake, got Shrek in the shitter, and he gets the Cheesecake nigga!! (Mmm Donkey) Lloyd banks: If you talk about woody can't forget the SHRIMPO’S!!! Its the SuperMarioLogan show!! (Esketit!!) Justin Timberlake: SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Esketit!!) Lil shredda: SML will save the princess!! (I said) SML will save the princess!! (Fuck peach) SML will save the princess!! (Esketit!) SML, check it out! Lloyd banks: 15 years around, brand new sound! You done tuned in, can't turn it off now! MarioLogan show go die hard, Tony the Tiger? Yeah he's a Retard! This is the place your #1 choice, That they gave Mr. Pig his high pitched voice! Keep annoying Chef PeePee, (WAIT WHAT?!) Melting the gold! In this neighborhood everybody hates toad!! So he's gonna die a lot, we're gonna fly a lot! Take em to the bridge! Miku: Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now. Just like that! Take them to the chorus! Justin Timberlake: SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) Destorm! Miku Hatsune! Black Yoshi! Lil shredda! J-Fee! JT! And Lloyd banks! WWW.SUPERMARIOLOGAN.COM (Log on and Bookmark!) And Subscribe! 2: Call out my name The weekend 3: Heatens 21 pilots 4: Losing my mind Mystery skulls 5: Holdin’ out The Lumineers 6: It is you Dana Glover 7: I found a smile again D’angelo 8: Go off Lil uzi vert, Quavo and travis Scott 9: Bye Bye Bye *NSYNC 10: Open Brandy 11: Leave you alone Jeezy and Ne-Yo 12: Kodou Get Closer Physic Lover 13: Towards the sun Rihanna 14: Zero Imagine Dragons 16: To The Sky Owl CitY 18: Levitate Imagine Dragons 19: Finally Free Niall Horan 20: Reptile’s Theme Skrillex 21: Hellbent Mystery Skulls and Snowblood 25: If I had my way Bobby V. 26: Precious wings Tatyana Ali 27: Spitshine Xzibit 28: I Believe I Can Fly R. Kelly 29: Too little too late Love sentence 30: Kiss Me ZONE-Tan 31: True Colors Logan Thirtyacre Jaime Marchi 1: Mario You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged, oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small Mario & Masane Amaha Show me a smile then Don't be unhappy Can't remember when I last saw you laughing This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you Can bear Just, call me up 'Cause I will always be there Mario And I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you Mario, Masane Amaha, together So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful I see your true colors Shining through (true colors) I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful Like a rainbow Oooooh oooooh oooh like a rainbow Mario (alone) & Masane Amaha Can't remember when I last saw you laughing Oooooh This world makes you crazy Taking all you can bear Just, call me up 'Cause I'll be always be there Mario, Masane Amaha, together And I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid (don't be afraid) To let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful Like a rainbow (Oooh) Like a rainbow Oooh And there is no sml theme song on the playlist So I’ll give you guys the full version in November for a thanksgiving gift Part 1: November 9 Part 2: November 16 Part 3: November 21 Part 4 and better version: January 25th Comment on your thoughts on my idea P.S: As soon as you‘re done reading the FanFiction you can edit my messy homepage Category:Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:SML Movies Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mama Luigi Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Torture Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Feebee Episodes Category:Feebee torture episodes Category:Episodes where Feebee dies Category:Toad Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Fighting Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Movies Category:Woody Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Jackie Twu Episodes Category:Jacque Pierre Francois Ghost Episodes Category:Jacques Pierre Francois Episodes Category:Screwball Episodes Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Videos made in June Category:Doofy Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Episodes where Rosalina dies Category:Episodes where Rosalina leaves Category:Episodes made after Rosalina leaves Category:Peach Episodes Category:D-Money Junior Episodes Category:D-Money Senior Episodes Category:Chris the Cucumber Episodes Category:Principal Steinbeck Episodes Category:Judy Nutkiss Episodes Category:Tyrone Nutkiss Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Does Good Things Guy Episodes Category:Santa Claus Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Wario Episodes Category:Cecilia Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Loan Dolphin Episodes Category:Angry Birds Episodes Category:Chica Episodes Category:Foxy Episodes Category:Freddy Episodes Category:Hop Hop Bunny Episodes Category:Laquququequelafanda Episodes Category:Pixie Goblin Episodes Category:Bubbles Episodes Category:Horror Videos Category:Crossovers Category:Sex Category:Bendy Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Cat Piano Episodes Category:Drawing Jeffy Episodes Category:Episodes where Cody's wand is used Category:Episodes where Joseph dies Category:Episodes loved by fans Category:Episodes with songs Category:Featured Episodes Category:Gory episodes Category:Iggy Episodes Category:Larry Episodes Category:Lemmy Episodes Category:Long episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Naked Category:Not for kids Category:Pokemon Category:Rated 18 Category:SML Animations Category:SML Adventures Category:Shrek Torture Episodes Category:Songs Category:Transcripts SML Movie Transcripts Category:Violent Category:Yoshi Episodes Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:Blue M&Ms Officer Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Mr. Pig Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes